The Injury Circumstance
by crazymusicalgenius96
Summary: A pair of new shoes and a sidewalk crack throw a monkey wrench into a carefully scheduled Date Night. One-shot.


The Injury Circumstance

I knew wearing my brand new shoes was a bad idea as soon as I tripped over the crack in the sidewalk outside 2311 Los Robles Avenue.

Those darned shoes had cost me valuable time by spilling me, knees first, onto the concrete. The conflicting decision of picking the shoes up on my way here and risking being late for Date Night versus wearing my old shoes (which had developed a hole) and being perfectly on time had not gone in my favor. I nearly swore as I caught myself, at the very least avoiding smashing my face into the ground.

"Are you all right, miss?" a man asked me as he passed by, and I simply nodded as I stood and dusted myself off.

That was when I glanced at my knee and saw the skin messily scraped away, blood already pooling where it used to be.

I simply ignored the pain and speed-walked into the building with the best of my ability. Sheldon could not be kept waiting - he'd panic if I were even a second late. Feeling like a kindergartener who fell off her tricycle, I climbed the four flights of stairs, trying my best to concentrate on the Date Night waiting for me at the end of my arduous journey.

Finally I stumbled up to Apartment 4A and knocked. Sheldon answered the door for me.

"Good evening, Amy, you're right on schedule - what happened to your knee?!" he cried, becoming pale and clinging to the door frame in order to stay upright.

I tried to act nonchalant. "Oh, I, uh, tripped on the sidewalk outside the apartment building." I was mostly hoping he wouldn't faint at the sight of my blood...it wouldn't have been the first time he's done that.

Sheldon managed to stay upright, however, and ran to the kitchen and began rummaging through drawers. "Leonard! Amy fell and scraped open her knee! We need the first aid kit!" Sheldon said, grabbing a pair of surgical gloves from a box and putting them on hurriedly. "Amy, if you can get yourself to the bathroom that would be the best place to treat your injury."

I walked in, trying not to move my knee too much. It was already swelling from the influx of white blood cells clotting to prevent infection.

"Oh my gosh, Amy, what happened?" Leonard said as he left the first aid kit out on the counter for me.

"I tripped and fell. It's all thanks to these new shoes," I said, perhaps a little tersely, because Leonard just nodded in his usual way and went back out to the rest of the apartment.

Sheldon came in and picked up the first aid kit, deliberately not looking at me, most likely to keep himself calm. "I hope you don't mind that I'm wearing latex gloves. I used the last pair of latex-free a few days ago to reorganize my rare comic collection," he explained.

I frowned. "Sheldon, you know that any contact with latex puts me into anaphylactic shock."

"I'm trying to uphold the 'Booboos and Ouchies' section of The Relationship Agreement and this is how you thank me?" he cried in panic, growing pale once again.

"It'll be fine as long as you wash your hands. Or if you would like, I can apply my bandage to my own knee," I offered. I was impressed that he had even offered to take care of me, so I was willing to compromise on this point.

"That would be...preferable," he said quietly.

I began to wash my hands to get the dirt off them.

"I trust that following this we will continue with our scheduled Date Night?" Sheldon continued.

"Of course," I said, opening the first aid kit and grabbing a bandage.

"Don't just put a bandage on it - disinfect the wound with rubbing alcohol first!" Sheldon exclaimed, and I stopped taking the wrapper off the bandage.

"How do you propose I do that?" I asked, just wanting to get this over with.

"There's little wipes in the clear pouch right there," he said, pointing them out to me.

I wiped off my knee with the rubbing alcohol, and yelped at the pain. "This is why I hate putting rubbing alcohol in an open wound," I said through gritted teeth. Who knew a little scrape could be so painful?

Sheldon shot me his classic look of haughty derision. "If you want the bacteria colony that lives outside my apartment building taking up residence in your knee then by all means, don't listen to my instructions."

I finished cleaning off my knee, and unwrapped the bandage.

"I would like to put Neosporin on the bandage. Is that possible?"

"The bandages already have Neosporin in them. One less step for you," Sheldon said, daring to glance at me for a second, his eyes darting away again as soon as they met mine.

I finished cleaning myself off, and stood. "I think I'll be alright now," I said awkwardly. "Thank you for the first aid and for offering to treat my bloody knee."

He smiled slightly, and I returned the smile to let him know how much I appreciated his actions. Our eyes met, and I felt that now-familiar rush of adrenaline that was connected with it, and for a second I was in heaven.

The moment passed, and we quickly left the bathroom, Sheldon saying "Now, we were going to watch Star Trek II, correct?"

**A/N: Hello new fandom! *waves* First story for The Big Bang Theory (which I swore I wasn't going to write for, but oops I just did). This is based off of a real-life encounter I had on Friday, in which I scraped my knee walking to class. The guy who accompanied me to the nurse's office demanded that I disinfect my knee in such a Sheldon-like manner that a plot bunny was born. I may write other things sporadically, but mostly one-shots similar to this one. Senior year demands my attention. XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
